Pretty Woman
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence, Grell revient enfin à Londres... Et il faut le dire, William appréhende BEAUCOUP ces retrouvailles, à tel point que cela le travail la nuit. Allait-il retrouver le Grell qu'il connait, ou bien une toute autre personne ? Après deux ans, qui sait à quel point Grell a pu changer...


**Bonjour à tous ! Ce faisait un petit bout de temps, je sais... Au début je voulais attendre la rentrée pour poster un nouvel OS, mais cette idée m'est venue et j'ai pas pu attendre XD . Bon c'est un OS assez court, sans grande prétention, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Tout personnage ou lieu que vous reconnaitrez appartint à Yana Toboso, je ne fais que jouer avec sa création ^^ **

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la ville de Londres. La plupart des habitants étaient déjà plongés dans un profond sommeil…

Pas William T. Spears.

Il avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Vraiment… Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas fait d'heures supplémentaires, il aurait bien aimé rattraper ses heures de sommeil… Mais voilà, quelque chose occupait ses pensées, l'empêchant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain, Grell allait revenir. Cela faisait deux ans que le Shinigami Rouge avait quitté Londres. Après la mort de sa mère, il avait décrété avoir besoin de changer d'air pour se remettre. Il avait donc demandé à être muté sur Paris, et ni Will, ni aucun autre Shinigami du secteur Londonien ne l'avait revu depuis. Oh bien sûr, Grell lui avait envoyé des lettres chaque semaine, déclarant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il lui manquait terriblement… Non pas que Grell ait manqué à Will, d'ailleurs. Pas du tout. Les bureaux n'avaient pas été aussi calmes depuis des décennies, voir des siècles, pourquoi Grell lui aurait-il… manqué… ?

Il soupira. Peu importe si Grell lui avait manqué ou non. L'important était qu'il revenait demain, et que William ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait à cette idée. Une grosse partie de lui était désespérée à l'idée de devoir supporter de nouveau cette menace rouge ainsi que ses violations du règlement. Mais il y avait également une infime, minuscule partie de lui qui ressentait autre chose….

Il se tourna sur le côté… Demain allait certainement être une sacrée journée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau le lendemain, tout avait l'air aussi calme et normal que les choses l'avaient été ses deux dernières années. Durant un instant, William se surprit même à penser que Grell ait décidé de rester à Paris…

Cependant, cette idée fut vite écartée lorsqu'il entendit le bruit familier de chaussures à talons.

-WIIIIIILLUUUUUU !

Cette exclamation à l'octave suraiguë fut suivie par l'arrivée fracassante de nul autre que Grell Sutcliff dans le bureau de William. Avant que le Faucheur brun ne puisse faire le moindre geste, l'ouragan rouge se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Willu ! Willu ! Wiiiilluuuu ! Continua Grell.

-Sut-Sutciff, dit-il. Lâchez-moi !

Grell desserra légèrement sa prise mais ne se sépara pas de son supérieur.

-Oooh, _darling_, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Minauda-t-il en battant des cils.

William redressa ses lunettes avant d'écarter Grell de lui. Il se mit alors à détailler son collègue… Avait-il toujours été doté de traits si…. Féminins ? Même sa voix sonnait vraiment féminine… Vraiment, comment était-ce possible qu'il ait à ce point oublié à quoi Sutcliff ressemblait, simplement en l'espace de deux ans ?

-Vous semblez particulièrement en forme, Grell Sutcliff, annonça-t-il froidement.

-Oh… Oui, répondit-il dans un large sourire. Je me sens… _Mieux que jamais_ ! Tu ne peux pas savoir !

-Bien, ces deux années loin de Londres n'auront pas été vaines, apparemment. (il redressa ses lunettes). Vous auriez même pu rester deux autres années.

Grell lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en faisant semblant d'être véxé.

-Buu ! Tu es cruel, Will ! Je ne t'ai pas manquée ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

William le toisa d'un air impassible sans dire un mot, puis il retourna à son bureau.

-J'ose espérer que vous êtes prêt à reprendre de travail ? Supposa-t-il en fouillant dans ses documents.

-Bien sûr ~ . Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis en pleine forme, chantonna-t-il en se tortillant. Je me sens d'attaque pour…. N'importe quelle sorte d'activité ~ .

William décida de ne pas prêter attention à cette dernière remarque.

-Dans ce cas, nous partons immédiatement. Nous avons quelques âmes à récolter…

-KIIIH ! Glapit Grell. On va faire un peu d'exercice tous ~ les ~ deux !

-Hum.

-Alors allons-y tout de suite, _daaarling_ !

Et sur-ce, Grell empoigna Will par la main et le traîna hors des bureaux. Il était si enthousiasme à l'idée de passer sa journée avec son cher Will, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le léger, _très léger_ sourire qui avait traversé les lèvres habituellement figées de son supérieur.

* * *

-Voilà ! C'était la dernière âme ! S'exclama Grell en rangeant sa tronçonneuse ruisselant de sang.

Il s'effondra ensuite dans les bras de Will.

-Ah, je suis exténuée, dit-il dramatiquement. Will, et si nous allions finir cette soirée par un dîner romantique en tête à tête ?

Will hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement repousser Grell.

-Hors de question.

-Oh, mais Wiiiiill ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

-C'étaient les deux plus belles années de ma vie, d'ailleurs, mentit-il brillamment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait toujours besoin de se montrer tranchant avec son collègue. C'était comme une seconde nature… Et il devait admettre… que la moue enfantine que Grell adoptait lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait lui avait manqué.

-Comment peux-tu refuser de passer du temps avec moi ! Protesta-t-il. En plus… J'ai quelque chose à te dire ~.

- Dites-le-moi tout de suite, dans ce cas. Nul besoin d'aller au restaurant…

-Non, non, non, fit-il en faisant « non » avec son index. C'est trop important pour que je te l'annonce comme ça… Il faut une certaine mise en scène ! Huhu ~.

-Je vous jure…. Vous et votre goût trop prononcé pour le théâ- Attention !

William eut tout juste de temps de projeter Grell à terre avant que celui-ci ne se fasse décapiter par les griffes acérées du démon qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Il se trouvait à présent couché au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir le buste de Grell se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, ainsi que l'odeur de lilas qui émanait de ses longs cheveux rouges. Il détecta également autre chose, au niveau de sa poitrine…quelque chose de rebondi… de… moelleux ? Mais non, c'était impossible. Cela devait être une simple déformation de tissu.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il se redressa sur ses deux pieds et faucha rapidement le démon avec son élagueur.

-Hum… fit-il en rétractant sa Death Scythe pleine de sang. Il faudra que je la désinfecte en rentrant… Vous n'avez rien, Grell Sutcliff ?

-Non, répondit-il en se relevant. Merci de m'avoir protégée, _mon chéri_ ~

-Il est naturel pour un chef de secteur de veiller à ce que ses employés ne se fassent pas tuer par l'une de ses vermines, trancha-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Tout simplement

-Aaahn ~ et cette froideur qui me fait toujours autant frémir ! Frissonna-t-il en se frottant contre lui.

William soupira puis frappa Grell avec la partie non tranchante de sa Faux.

-Will ! S'exclama Grell en se massant la tête. Ne soit pas si dur avec moi ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une femme !

Habituellement, William aurait ignoré ce genre de réplique. Mais à la mention du mot « femme », il repensa à ce qu'il avait…. _senti_ toute à l'heure, lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées par inadvertance sur le buste de son collègue.

-Grell Sutcliff… ? Fit-il en le toisant d'une manière impassible. Ce que vous aviez à me dire….

Il fut interrompu par le sourire pour le moins… énigmatique de Grell.

-Huhu ~ , gloussa-t-il. Si tu veux tout savoir… Je te donne rendez-vous dans le petit restaurant en face des bureaux dans une heure.

-Attendez, Sutcliff, je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de-

-A toute à l'heure, _darling_ ~

Puis avant que Will n'ait pu protester, Grell avait disparu dans les profondeurs de Londres.

* * *

William avait longuement hésité. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de dîner avec Sutcliff…. Mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Il voulait savoir ce que Sutcliff lui cachait… C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à l'attendre, assis à la plus belle table du restaurant. Oui, l'unique raison.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sutcliff était en retard. Décidément, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Vraiment… pesta-t-il. En retard d'une demi-heure…. Connait-il au moins le sens du mot « ponctualité » ?

Il but une gorgée d'eau, histoire de patienter. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix du réceptionniste :

-Par ici, Mademoiselle…

William leva les yeux de son assiette…. Et dût vraiment faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas ouvrir des yeux ronds.

Devant lui, se trouvait un Grell Sutcliff comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était drapé dans une longue et magnifique robe rouge, et ses cheveux tressés cascadaient délicatement le long de son dos pourvu de courbes… très féminines.

Trop féminines.

Même pour Grell.

Et ce décolleté lui paraissait bien trop…_ fourni_ pour que la personne à l'intérieur de cette robe ne soit pas une femme.

-Surprise ! Fit Grell dans un sourire radieux.

Il se pencha alors légèrement pour s'assoir en face de Will, et ce dernier pu alors bénéficier d'une très belle vue sur son décolleté.

William avala sa gorgée d'eau de travers, manquant de la cracher à la figure de son collègue.

-Su-Sutcliff, bredouilla-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette et en tentant de cacher son rougissement. Comment avez-vous… Hum… Vous paraissez… _en forme_. Très en forme.

Oh oui, pour être en forme, Grell était en forme. De très belles formes, même.

-Merci, sourit-il.

-Vous… m'expliquez ?

Grell gloussa, puis il prit la parole :

-Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma mère. Mais lorsqu'elle est morte, j'avoue avoir été très contente d'hériter de sa fortune… cela faisait des siècles que j'attendais une telle somme d'argent, pour pouvoir enfin m'offrir… _l'opération_…

Nul besoin d'être plus explicite. Grell n'avait jamais été très discret concernant son souhait de changer de sexe.

-Si j'ai été absente pendant deux ans, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas revenir ici avant d'être une _vraie_ femme, et ce genre de choses prennent du temps… Mais je suis tellement heureuse !

William prit une grande inspiration. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de la toute nouvelle silhouette de Grell. Non pas parce qu'il – qu'elle – était magnifique. Non, absolument pas. Si Will ne pouvait plus lâcher Grell du regard, c'était simplement parce que le choc l'en empêchait… oui c'était uniquement pour ça…

-Tu ne dis rien ? Remarqua Grell.

-Je… ne m'attendais pas à cela, admit-il en reprenant un peu de contenance.

Il sursauta lorsque Grell lui prit la main en lui souriant d'une manière enjôleuse.

-Tu me trouves belle ?

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Cela m'est égal, répondit-il en retirant sa main.

Grell parut blessé mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Will était bien trop perturbé pour prêter attention aux états d'âme de Grell… Pour dire vrai, il avait toujours utilisé le fait que son collègue soit un homme comme très bon prétexte pour refuser ses avances. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme, c'était contre ses propres préférences. Mais maintenant que Grell était une femme… Il n'avait plus aucun excuse pour ne pas entamer une relation avec lu-_elle_. Et tout ceci lui faisait peur. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Il décida de détourner l'attention, et il se saisit du menu :

-Bien, que prendrez-vous ?

* * *

Le dîner avait été bien silencieux. William n'avait pas osé entamer la conversation, ni même regarder Grell dans les yeux de peur de ne plus parvenir à se contrôler. Quant à Grell, elle n'avait pas semblée extrêmement à l'aise non plus. Le mutisme et le manque de réaction de Will l'avait refroidie… Elle qui avait pensé que tout irait bien entre eux maintenant qu'elle était enfin une femme…

-Eh bien, nous voici arrivés, Sutcliff, déclara Will une fois devant l'immeuble de Grell.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable.

-Hum… Voilà… Je vous souhaite une agréable soir –

-Je laisse tomber ! S'exclama soudainement Grell, furieuse.

-Je vous demande par-

-JE LAISSE TOMBER, répéta-t-elle en montrant les dents. Deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je reviens ici, je passe la journée avec toi, je dîne avec toi, je t'annonce que je suis enfin une femme… ET TOI TU NE PRETE TOUJOURS PAS ATTENTION A MOI !

Elle continua de décharger sa colère en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Maintenant que j'ai enfin le corps que j'aurais dû avoir, plus aucun homme ne pourra me résister ! Si tu es trop bête pour ne pas t'apercevoir que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors tant pis pour toi ! Moi, je vais voir ailleurs !

Will fronça les sourcils.

-Sutcliff, je-

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela que Sebastian Michaelis apparut comme par magie sous ses yeux… Et embrassa tendrement Grell.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-il.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Undertaker d'apparaître et de s'emparer des lèves du Shinigami rouge. Puis Ronald. Puis Faustus. Puis d'autres hommes apparemment français tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

William n'y comprenait plus rien… D'où pouvaient-ils tous sortir ? Et pourquoi diable étaient-ils tous intéressés par Grell… Par _sa_ Grell ?

-SUTCLIFF ! Gronda-t-il. Cessez immédiatement ce petit jeu et… et écartez-vous de ces…

-Ahhn !

Il n'y croyait pas. A présent, ces hommes faisaient bien plus qu'embrasser Grell… Ils la caressaient de partout, la déshabillaient… Et Will sentait la rage prendre possession de lui.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez immédiatement !

Il continua de crier « Arrêtez, Arrêtez ! » mais ces ordres furent rapidement recouverts par les gémissements de Grell. Il n'y avait rien à faire… Il voulut sortir sa Faux, mais cette dernière, pour une obscure raison, ne se matérialisa pas dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, obligé de regarder cet horrible spectacle. Il avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces à Grell d'arrêter, rien n'y fit. Il avait même l'impression qu'aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche…

Il capta une dernière fois le regard vibrant de Grell…

_Avant de se réveiller en sursaut._

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre…

Tout ceci n'était… qu'un rêve ?

Il regarda son réveil : 8h. Il était en retard !

Paniqué, il se leva le plus rapidement possible, et enfila à toute vitesses ses vêtements avant de se rendre au travail – même pas le temps de se coiffer.

Heureusement, il parvint à arriver pile à l'heure au bureau – il était William T. Spears, tout de même, il n'arrivait jamais en retard – et commença à s'occuper de ses dossiers…

Il repensa à son stupide cauchemar…. Et si… si ce rêve était prémonitoire ? Après tout, Grell rentrait bien aujourd'hui de Paris…

-WIIIILLLUUUUUUU !

Il sursauta. Tout se passait exactement comme dans le rêve : Grell entra dans le bureau et se rua dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il lui avait atrocement manqué.

Pris d'un élan de panique à l'idée que son cauchemar puisse se réaliser, et sans penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il déshabilla Grell.

Il s'empressa de lui déboutonner sa chemise blanche, malgré ses protestations… Et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement devant le buste _masculin_ de son collègue.

Avant de se prendre une jolie gifle de la part dudit collègue.

-William ! Rugit Grell en couvrant sa poitrine mise à nue. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus comme ça ! Si tu veux un peu d'action… (il gloussa) Il suffit de me le demander ~ .

William redressa ses lunettes.

-Veuillez excuser mon élan, Grell Sutcliff, dit-il froidement. A présent, quittez mon bureau, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Aaahn ~ Toujours aussi froiiid ! Minauda-t-il.

Il courut vers Will et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, Willu.

Puis il tourna les talons, et dans un dernier clin d'œil, sortit de la pièce.

-Sutcliff ! L'interpela soudainement Will.

-Hm ?

-… Hum… (il redressa furtivement ses lunettes). Surtout, ne changez pas. Vous… vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes.

-Oh ? Dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est vrai, tu me trouve belle ?

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Grell lui avait posé la même question que dans son rêve… Et son absence de réponse lui avait valu bien des problèmes. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Grell se lasse de lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans les bras d'autres hommes. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus se dévoiler à lui… Pas maintenant. Alors il se contenta de répondre à sa question, non sans redresser ses lunettes.

-Oui.

-KIIIH ! Oh, Will, je-

- Maintenant filez, trancha-t-il, ne voulant pas que Grell commence à s'exciter dans son bureau, nous avons tous les deux du travail.

Et avant que Grell n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Will lui claqua la porte au nez.

Vraiment…

Il en viendrait presque à regretter ses nuits blanches…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'était un peu bizarre XD Gros bisous à tous, et bonne fin de vacances ! **


End file.
